Play That Funky Music!
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Hogwarts doesn’t have a band or anyway of listening to music. So what do Kayla and Alyssa plan on doing about it? Break the rules or not? During OOTP. Bad Summary. Story will never be finished
1. Yeah, There was a funky singer

**Ok seriously this would be my problem if I ever went to Hogwarts….no music. They do have the wireless thing but still. You never read anything about Hogwarts having any do you? PTFM! I also think that I did a horrible job on this story, I know it's not done, and it will never be finished. On the other hand, I am redoing it completely. That story is called The Day The Music Died. So I suggest not even bothering to read this one and going straight to that story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok if I was J.K. Rowling would I be writing for free on a fanfiction website? Didn't think so. And I don't claim Wild Cherry's 'Play That Funky Music' either.**

* * *

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat the day I was deprived of my life long passion. Music. Yes Music. My name is Kayla and here is mine and my friends story at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I am a muggle born and didn't know that the school was incapable of having electronic things work in it! After the feast, we went up to Gryffindor Tower. The prefect named Hermione showed us to our room. We and my new room mates started to get our things unpacked and Hermione said she would be back later to see how we were doing. The other four girls and I introduced ourselves to each other. They all are really nice! There is Kelly, Alyssa, Natasha, and Rachel. We all became fast friends.

By the time Hermione came back into our room everybody but me was asleep. I would have been but my CD player wouldn't work. "Oh Kayla is your name right? Electronics don't work here in hogwarts." She said when she realized what I was trying to do. I just gaped at her. "What? Is there anyway of listining to music here?" "No we're not allowed! Maybe you would like to borrow my book 'Hogwarts a History' to get all the facts! It will explain why you can't use electronic stuff! For now though, you need to get some sleep. If you need anything my room is the one that says 5th years on it. Goodnight!" She said and left. Just like that.

It took me 3 hours to get to sleep. Even when I did get to sleep I didn't sleep well at all. I had been sleeping with music ever since I could remember. Even at my friends house I brought my CD player or they were just as obsesive about music as me and did the same.

"Wake up!" said Natasha too happily for 7 in the morining.

"Oh thank God! I finally woke up from that horrible dream!"

"What was your dream Kayla?" asked Rachel.

"I dreamed that Hermione told me that you cant listen to music here!"

"But you can't!" said Kelly, Rachel's cousin.

I screamed.


	2. Playin' in a rock & Roll Band

A/N: sorry this is short...but it is helping me get over my boredom...and trust me I am **_very _**bored...you have no idea! and no i dont own The Wizard of Oz. or anything else that i might not be suppose to be an owner of that i mentioned.

First no CD player-then no music at all?

"So no music at all?" I asked desperately.

"Nope!" replied Rachel who was putting on her tie.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Magic makes electronics not work as well, and since Hogwarts obviously isn't lacking any…" she finished trailing off. She and Kelly walked our of thedormitory to go to breakfast.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore!" yelled Alyssa angrily.

So. I'm not alone in this musical pit of depression. Not that comforting, but maybe we could change this. Surely we're not the only two people that have gone to this school and missed music.

"So you're obsessively in love with music also?" I asked her.

"Yep, I would have had my cd player on last night but I was too tired to get it out."

"Lucky" I muttered darkly. "Wanna help me bring music to the magical world?"

"Definitely!"

"I believe you are now my best friend!"

"Same here!"

This was the start of a very long battle.


	3. I never had no problems

"Kayla!"

"Yes?" I asked as me and Alyssa attempted to find our way to the Great Hall for lunch. I turned around and saw that it was the prefect Hermione who was walking with two boys.

"Here is Hogwarts, a History," She said as she caught up with me and Alyssa and handed me the book.

"Man! This is heavy!"

"Hermione, are you trying to turn her into a mini-you?" asked one of the boys she was with. He had bright red hair. The other one just scowled. He didn't look too nice.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She lives in the library, and – ow! What was that for!" he said as he started to explain but Hermione had slaped the back of his head. I laughed.

"Me read? Yeah….don't think so! I'm just reading it to find out more about why you can't listen to music here!"

"Well you could if you got a wireless, but they're not allowed at school." The red head explained.

"So I've heard." I muttered.

"Oh, Kayla, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron and Harry this is Kayla and Alyssa." Hermione said introducing us all as we reached the Great Hall. There were a bunch of 'nice to meet yous' and then we went our separate ways. Me and Alyssa went to go sit down with Rachel and Kelly who were already half way done eating. Before we even sat down they started asking us lots of questions.

"Did you just talk to Harry Potter?" Kelly asked wide eyed.

"Uh, I think that was his name, why?" I responded.

"Why! Well he is one of the most famous wizards ever!" Rachel responded.

"Really?" asked Alyssa.

"Duh! Everyone knows that!" Kelly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We didn't know we were witches though…"Said Alysssa pointing to me and herself.

"Oh, that explains it, were both Purebloods." Kelly said pointing to Rachel.

"Do you know who You-know-who is?" Rachel said in barely more than a whisper

"Noo…"I said completely confused. While we ate they took turns explaining to us stuff about the wizarding world. It was very confusing.


	4. yeah Burnin' down one night stands

Ok people, review or I wont update until im bored (which I am at the moment sooo) and it will be a long time between updates then…trust me.

"Yeah that whole 'pictures being able to move' thingy is freaky" Alyssa said as she and I passed a snoring portrait.

"Wont argue there…..ok now where is Professor Dumbledore's office?" I said looking around. It was after dinner and we were wandering aimlessly around the castle trying to find it.

"Erm…."

"HEY! What are you two doing out so late?" They turned around, Ron the red head was running to catch up to them.

"Huh? Oh were trying to find Professor Dumbledore's office," I said, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah but why are you trying to find it?"

"To talk to him," Alyssa said beside me.

"Why?"

'What is this twenty questions?' I thought. "We want to find out if there are any exceptions to the music rule."

"It's just music though!" he said. Me and Alyssa cringed.

"Okay….let's put it this way….I haven't slept without music on probably since I was IN my mum, I was in a band, and I can play about eight different instruments. I could keep going but, we don't have time."

"Ok I will take you to Dumbledore, but I seriously don't see what the big deal is."

So he took us to Dumbledore, and let me tell you, that boy can walk fast! He stopped when we got to this weird bird looking statue and said 'Junior Mints.' The bird started moving and made me and Alyssa jump clear out of our skins, but by this time he was already on the stairs that were coming from underneath the bird. He yelled at us to hurry up and we did, mouths hanging open the whole time.


	5. And everything around me, yeah

Hey you guys! Guess what I am listening to? (sorry had to say it) WiLd ChEeRy! Ok well anywho, I thank my **ONE** reviewer(I'm not _that _bad that I only get one review am I?)! Emi-Bum! Of course I will email you when I update! Oh and I didn't get you email address on the review you left but, I will use the one on your profile….I hope that is the same one. And I will try to make chapters longer! Thanks again for reviewing and I'm glad you like my stories!

Oh and no I don't claim to own the Beach Boys, or any of their songs. I wish I could, but there is no way I would ever be able to. Aruba, Jamaica, oh I wanna take you….

* * *

Once the stairs quit moving, Ron knocked on the door.

"Come in." we heard a voice say from the other side. Ron opened the door, and the three of us went in. It was the most bizarre room I had ever been in! There were even more moving pictures in there all who were pretending to be asleep. They weren't good at pretending….let me tell you that.

"Yes? How can I help you three?" asked Proffessor Dumbledore, and scaring me out of my wits. I had temporarly forgotten what we had come there for after seeing the room, which was just flat amusing.

"Proffessor Dumbledore, they wanted to see you," said Ron.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley for escorting them here, you may finish your rounds now," the headmaster said smiling slightly. Ron left the room and closed the door behind him. The headmaster motioned for us to sit down, and we did.

"Now what would you two like to ask?" he said looking at me.

"Well, we would like to know why you can't have any music here in Hogwarts," I said, while Alyssa nodded her head in agreement. He just continued to look at me, actually it was more of a stare as if he was trying to read my mind or something, he then folded his hands together.

"Miss Wilson," he said finally blinking, "and Miss Goodman," he said turning in the direction of Alyssa and noding, "Music is a complicated matter at Hogwarts. In order to have music allowed it requires for all of the staff to allow it. Otherwise, it is not allowed."

"What! (ok ever seen the Incredibles? Just imagine when Dash says that….) Who in the world came up with that stupid rule!" Alyssa said loudly….a little to loudly _even_ considering the situation.

"What she means is," I said before she could do any damage if she hadn't already, " Why would somebody make that rule up?"

"A couple of decades ago before I became headmaster, some of the students thought that it would be fun to have a large party with a couple of bands, and let's just say that things got way out of hand."

"Are you trying to say it was kinda like Woodstock?" Alyssa asked smiling slightly.

"Yes, I am. In fact the person who started Hogwarts version, had a child who had heard about what they're parent had done at Hogwarts, which resulted in Woodstock."

"Well the Stones DID have good music, I wonder how they got them to play there though…." I said thinking.

"Not so much the people in the band though." Alyssa responded.

"What I suggest," the headmaster said interupting my thoughts, "Is that you convience the teachers that another Woodstock will not happen, and possibly get some more students to help you." His eyes were twinkling. I didn't know that it was possible for someone's eyes to 'twinkle.'

"So are you convienced that music is not horrible?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes I am, and I infact love music. Chamber music to be exact."

"Thank you sir." I said and we got up.

"Wait Miss Wilson and Goodman. Let me get you a pass." He signed a piece of parchment and handed it to Alyssa.  
"Thank you" Alyssa and I said in unison and walked out.

We walked along in silence most of the way back. Until suddenly Alyssa broke it.

"You've heard of the Beach Boys right?" she asked and all I did was smile and nod my head.

"I know Wilson is a half-way common name, but are you realated to them?"

"Yes, I am! Wow you are the first person to actually figure that out." I said happily, heck most of the people I know didn't even have a clue who the Beach Boys were, just their songs.

"Are you serious? I would have asked sooner, but I was kinda trying to forget about the music," she said laughing, but obviously not meaning it.

"When I go home for Christmas, you should so go with me! Then you can meet them! My grandfather was Carl, but he died." I said trailing off, I had never known him, but still. I really like my new best friend!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Got to start to feelin' so low

I thank you my reviewers! The reviews are _really_ appreciated! If you want to answer your questions about the story, put them on my board( the website is on my profile, and if you go there and ask questions, I am much more likely to update sooner and possibly tell you more about what is going to happen next)! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have soooo much stuff to do…. I'm getting so exausted, it's not even funny! Ok, and just to clarify things, I don't know that much about Woodstock….I'm not even postitve that the Stones were there…..pretty sure, but still. I DO know a lot about the Beach Boys though…..they're my fav band ever! But anyway you probably don't really care what I know, so on with the story!

* * *

"You actually met Mama Cass's daughter?"

"Yep," I said for at least the fourth time that day. I know she was all amused and everything, but really, how many times can you ask one question? It's not like the answer is going to change! "Did you understand number five?"

"Um…no, did you get number twenty-seven?"

"Yes." I started humming some old TV theme song as she looked at my answer. We were sitting in the library doing some transfiguration homework about three weeks after arriving at Hogwarts. I would have loved the place if it had music. Everything is great here, especially the magic. We haven't learned much yet, but it seems like it will really help us in life. Then again so does music, were working on that part though.

"Thanks, is that it then besides number five?" She asked looking at my paper and then back to her's a couple of times.

"I believe so," I responded sick of homework. We had just spent about 3 hours on it all, even though it was Friday night. Hermione had been watching us, so we had to finish it or she would have tried helping us. It's not that we don't like it when she helps us, because she always has the right answer, it's just that it takes about twice as long to finish.

"Want to go work on getting a teacher to like music?" She asked pulling out a list of all the Hogwarts staff. So far we had about only 3 agree to have music, and there were about 50 people working at Hogwarts. So about 1 person a week, and 52 weeks in a year……not very promising.

"Who is Trelawney? I've never heard of her, wanna try her?"

"Sure, but where is her office?"

"I don't know. Should we ask Hermione, or someone else?"

"How 'bout someone else," I answered seeing she was knitting again for S.P.O.O.N.S. again or whatever her organization was about.

"What about that one guy who was trying for us to be testers or something?" Alyssa asked pointing to one of the twins that we'd guessed were Ron's brothers.

"Sure why not," I said and put my stuff away and walked over to one of them.

"Excuse me," I said boldly,"Do you know where Professor Trelawney's office is?"

He turned around and looked at me closely, "Yes I do, now why would you want to know?"

"We're trying to bring music back to Hogwarts," Alyssa answered from beside me.

"So are you looking for her so she can predict when that will happen?" Asked his twin coming up from behind him, along with another boy.

"No, we don't even know what she teaches, here this is what were doing." I responded handing the first twin a copy of the contract that we have to have the teachers sign to agree to have music again. Professor Dumbledore had given them to us, and had already signed one when he gave them to us, along with a list of all the staff. The three of them read the contract, then the two twins gave each other a significant look.

"How about if we help you," One twin said then the other

"You two will help us."

"So how do you expect us to help you?" I asked not sure if I like the looks on their faces.

* * *

Don't forget to review AND go to my board! I'm almost positive you don't even have to be a member to ask me questions! 


	7. And I decided quickly, Yes I did

Sorry it has taken so long to update...I'm kinda getting writer's block...

* * *

That day we asked Fred and George for help was a huge landmark in our quest to bring music back to Hogwarts. A couple of months later we had about twenty down. They knew practically every teacher and were great help – the downside was when we had to help them.

"Try this," George said handing me a multi colored piece of candy that looked like two starbursts stuck together. I sighed, stared at it for a moment, then tore off the indicated half with my teeth. George picked up a bucket and put it in front of me.

"Hey not ba-" I had started to say but then took full advantage of the bucket. EW! I threw up a good five times before he stuffed the other half of the chew in my mouth, and held it shut. Let me tell you – he wasn't exactly clean by the end. Lee cleaned him up with a couple of spells, while Fred was watching Alyssa trying one too. We were in an empty class room on the third floor, and after a half an hour of trying their bizarre candy they were going to help us.

Once we had finished, I got out my notebook that I had made specifically for the music papers. It was silver with blue and red music notes moving on it. It also had a sticker that said 'The Beach Boys' on one of the inside pockets that had raised a few questions, but hey, you can't ignore your heritage. Fred or George had charmed it to move a week before, saying 'Now, now. That's a bit less boring now isn't?' when they gave it back to me.

"How 'bout you try next?" Fred said taking the notebook and looking at our list.

"Who's Hagrid?" Alyssa asked curiously, sitting on top of one of the desks.

"He's the gamekeeper."

"Come to think of it, we haven't gone and seen him in a while either." George said frowning, looking at the list from over his brother's shoulder.

"Wait – are you going to come with us?" I asked. They had _never_ come with us before.

"Well, it shouldn't hurt your reputation if we just go with you to Hagrid's." Fred said packing up their stuff, and putting it in their bag.

"Are you two free tomorrow after dinner? We could go then." George said holding the door open for us.

"Erm…." I said looking at Alyssa, far as I knew we didn't have anything planed. What would we have planned? We're only first years.

"I guess that's fine," she said looking just as confused as I felt.

"We'll see you two later!" Lee said and they walked down the hall.

"So, that was disgusting," Alyssa said and started walking back towards the tower.

"Just a tad. I don't think I'll ever want to see a starburst again," I responded and she laughed. We were quiet the rest of the way back, both caught up in our thoughts. We both went up to bed, seeing as it was almost eight and we hadn't finished our homework that was due the next day.

"Do it tomorrow?" Alyssa asked holding up her transfiguration book as she looked for her pajamas.

"Yeah, I think we work better under pressure anyway," I said and got under my covers.

"Night Kayla."

"Night." I responded. I didn't get to sleep for awhile, I kept thinking about why that they didn't see it as a problem coming with us…

* * *

Ok seriously people, I have pretty much no clue as where to go from this……got any ideas? They would be very much appreciated…..Review please! Oh and thanks for the other reviews!


	8. To disco down and check out the show

OH MY you guys! I FINALLY found out something yesterday! Kokomo _is _an actually island! (I have been seriously wondering about that for a good 10 years….) Ok sorry, had to share that lol. Oh and it's in Montego Bay, Jamaica! Ha ha, I named my tarantula after that song for the most part (Jamaica….what give me a break, that was almost six years ago!). Well hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The next morning we woke up at about six to do our homework. Classes didn't start until 8:30 and breakfast 8:00. We barely finished our Transfiguration before 8, and rushed off to breakfast.

"I'm starving!" Alyssa said as she sat down and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Me too," I said sitting down next to her, skipping the drinks and going straight for the food. "Bacon makes the world go round, I'm telling you!" I muttered putting about 6 pieces on my plate. Rachel and Kelly were sitting across from us with looks of horror on their faces watching us put some of everything on our plates.

"That hungry, eh?" Kelly asked.

"Yep, didn't eat much last night at dinner, and woke up early to do Transfiguration." Alyssa said smothering her toast with strawberry jam.

"What did you two do to get back to the dormitory so last night?" Rachel asked eating her eggs in a very lady-like way.

"Oh we were doing some research in the library." Alyssa answered glancing at me. It was quite annoying but Rachel and Kelly always seemed to notice when we went off with Fred and George.

"What were you researching? We didn't have any homework that required it did we?" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were doing more research on music," I said quickly between bites of my blueberry pancake.

"Hm," Rachel answered looking at Kelly suggestively, but fortunately the mail came at that moment and their conversation was ended. I jumped as an owl landed in front of me, dangerously close to knocking over my juice. It held out it's leg to me and I took the letter and opened it, my breakfast forgotten.

"Who's it from?" asked Alyssa, looking over my shoulder to try and read the signature at the bottom.

"It's…." I started distractedly while reading the letter.

"Oh it's from your parents," she said a little disappointed, finally deciphering the signature. I gasped excitedly.

"Write your parents if you can come with me for Christmas!" I said trying not to jump up and down.

"Why? Really?" she asked looking confused and excited.

"We're going to California for Christmas!"

Her eyes got really big.

"Really? I've never been to the states, let alone California!"

"I haven't been I a couple of years, and I miss it!" I replied as the bell rang for the first class.

Classes that day went by as a dream, I had completely forgotten about going to go see the game keeper with the twins until Alyssa asked if I was ready to go.

"Huh? OH! Yeah, just a min," I answered and grabbed my stuff. I hurriedly put on a scarf, my cloak, and some gloves. We went down the stairs to the common room and noticed that Fred and George were sitting in the chairs closest to the portrait. As the two of us walked out I heard George say loudly, 'I'm hungry, what about you Fred?'

By the time we got to the entrance hall, the two of them started acting like they knew us, not just annoying us (like they do everybody else), and were telling us about Hagrid.

"If he offers you anything to eat – refuse or be prepared to gag."

"He looks frightening, but is quite the opposite,"

"You could break a few teeth too,"

"I wonder where he's been getting all those bruises and cuts on his face,"

"His rock cakes, if thrown at the head, could probably knock you out,"

"His tea is safe to drink though,"

"Ok! We get the point! Tea safe, along with him. He looks deadly and his food is!" Alyssa practically yelled after about five minutes of their explanations. The twins gasped dramatically at this and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, well, well! I guess we don't have to tell them about Fang then!" One of them said in a tone of voice that clearly meant 'We know something you don't know!'

"Who's Fang?" Alyssa asked sounding a little scared.

"You told us that you got the poooooiiiinnt!" Fred said mockingly.

"No need for us to explain aaaaannnnnnyyy further!" George said in the exact same tone as his brother.

"They're probably just pulling our leg, I mean come on, do you realize who you're talking to?" I asked turning to look at Alyssa, who had somehow ended up between the twins.

"But keep in mind the name," said George in a wanna-be frightening voice

"FAAaaaaNNNgggGGG!" Fred followed up and then jumping at me, as a dog howled in the distance. Who was he kidding? I had siblings, they try and scare me all the time, it just doesn't work since I'm the oldest. I sighed as Alyssa tried to find more out about Fang. Poor girl, she never gets scared since she is an only child I guess.

* * *

Ha, Ha. That last paragraph was interesting to write for me since I AM an only child. Then again my dad tries to scare me all the time, but sine he did it so often it doesn't work on me anymore. But he loves it when my friends come over, cause it does work on them lol. So what'd ya think of that chapter? It's probably the longest yet! Well, please review and Happy 2006, (sighs, I graduate this year….how depressing!) Oh and any ideas for the story are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
